


My Prussia

by Greenie (haithuong313)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: LMAO, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haithuong313/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: Nước Đức vào độ đương xuân, nhưng cái đế chế nó đã trải qua bao nhiêu thế kỉ, đang dần biến mất. Trước khoảng giao thời thế kỉ, Gilbert để mình trôi theo dòng cuốn của thời gian, tình cờ bị giữ chân bởi một đứa trẻ tên Albert.





	My Prussia

[Tháng 2 năm 1933 _ Munich]

\- Ngươi không muốn thực hiện ước mơ của Friedrich đại đế sao? Chẳng lẽ, ngươi đã quên mất mình là ai rồi?

Gã Quốc trưởng trừng mắt nhìn Gilbert, xoáy sâu vào đôi đồng tử màu simson. Ngoài cửa sổ, tiếng dân chúng reo hò ngày một to, chờ đợi sự xuất hiện của gã như mảnh đất khô chờ đợi một cơn giông. Germany nhìn Gilbert như thúc giục, cậu muốn thấy sự cương quyết trong đôi mắt ấy như đã từng thấy ở cuộc chiến Pháp-Phổ, cậu muốn tiếng hô dõng dạc của anh đánh bạt mọi thanh âm thù địch. Cậu muốn thấy Prussia hùng mạnh một lần nữa.

  
Nhưng thậm chí anh còn chẳng phản ứng với kiểu xưng hô ngạo mạn của Hitler, nói gì đến cái khí khái ngang tàn mà cậu muốn thấy? Vì anh chẳng nghe thấy lời của gã; giờ đây đôi mắt anh đang nhìn về một nơi khác, tâm hồn anh đang ở một nơi khác. Tai chỉ nghe văng vẳng tiếng vĩ cầm trong một chiều mưa tuyết.

 

\- Gilbert, tôi sẽ đến Princeton. Anh sẽ đi với tôi chứ?

 

  
Nhận thấy sự sao nhãng của đối phương, gã Quốc trưởng cười nửa miệng, hừ mũi – dù sao gã cũng không cần anh. Cần gì một đống gạch vụn của cái đế chế đã lụi tàn cơ chứ? Cái gã cần đã có hết thảy ở đây rồi…

 

\- Ngươi không biết gì về ngài Friedrich… Ngươi không biết gì về đất nước này…

 

Gilbert nói với một giọng trầm. Hitler vờ như không nghe thấy; gã mở tung cửa sổ nhà quốc hội. Bên dưới, quần chúng reo hò phấn khởi, hô vang tên của gã quốc trưởng, hô vang nước Đức, hô vang Friedrich đại đế. Germany khẽ nhíu mày, định nói gì. Gilbert chỉ lắc đầu.

 

\- Em phải bước một mình thôi. Prussia đã không còn nữa rồi, Ludwig.

 

[Mùa thu 1887 _ Ulm]

  
Nước Đức độ đương xuân. Mặc cho cái lạnh đang ngấm dần, hoa giấy thả mình bay khắp các ngả phố. Người dân Đức chào đón ngày quốc khánh với thái độ không thể hoan hỉ hơn, rằng nước Đức hùng mạnh, nước Đức vinh quang – một thứ lòng tự tôn dân tộc cao ngất. Nhưng liệu đó có thật là tình yêu với mảnh đất này? Khi mà, con người đã từng đại diện cho cả một đế chế hùng mạnh của họ vừa bước qua sau lưng, họ đã chẳng nhận ra, cũng không nhìn thấy. “Đám cưới của nước Phổ cũ và nước Đức mới”, cũng không khác hơn một đám tang. Nào nâng ly cho cái chết của Prussia đã từng hùng mạnh. Hoa giấy nhuộm u sầu.

 

Gilbert luồn tay vào trong jacket rộng, thả bước ngược chiều với đám đông. Như thể nước Đức đã khép lại sau lưng. Còn chăng, nuối tiếc?

 

  
\- Anh… là…?!

 

  
Gilbert tưởng mình chỉ có một mình, nhưng bỗng nghe thấy giọng nói trầm ngâm pha lẫn kinh ngạc của một đứa trẻ. Cậu bé có đôi mắt ngát xanh và mái tóc lù xù cũng đang đi ngược lại với đám đông tấp nập.

 

\- … nước Đức?

 

[1889, Munich]

 

 

\- Không bao giờ được chơi với bọn đốt sách cuồng tín nhé, nhất là một “quốc gia” như anh.

  
Albert và Gilbert nằm ngửa trên thảm cỏ, trong khi Albert thích thú lật các trang giấy ố của quyển Cơ sở của Euclid mà Gilbert mới mang cho. Anh biết cậu nhóc đang nói về vụ đốt thư viện Alexandria – nơi đã từng lưu giữ những quyển Cơ sở cũng như hàng ngàn cuốn sách vô giá khác. Ừ, con người thường ngu ngốc; mà cái nguy hiểm hơn là họ thường không biết mình ngu ngốc. Họ lấy đức tin ra làm bia đỡ cho cái ngu ngốc của mình. Ha, mà nói ai được, Gilbert cũng từng có một thời như thế; khi còn trẻ người ta hay nông nổi. Dù sao thì bây giờ, chiến tranh đang trên đường lùi về quá khứ. Anh biết đất nước này không nên đi theo con đường đó nữa, không thể cứ đi mãi trên con đường hướng về ngõ cụt.

  
Nhưng… anh đã không còn là…

  
\- Tôi cũng không muốn một ngày mình cũng thành một kẻ cuồng tín. Nên tôi đã bỏ lễ [tip=a|Kiên tín|x] [limit=300]Lễ Kiên Tín sẽđược tiến hành khi đủ trưởng thành để hiểu. Nó ban phước lành của Thánh thần giúp ý muốn và can đảm theo ý của Thượng Đế như Giáo hội giải thích. [/limit][/tip] rồi.

\- Cậu bị dở hơi à? – Gilbert buột miệng.

  
Albert nhún vai giả như dở hơi thật, anh không nhịn được cười phải lao đến vò cái đầu tổ quạ của cậu nhóc. Cậu cũng cười khì, đôi khi vừa đọc sách lại vừa len lén nhìn anh. Từ cái lần đầu họ gặp nhau trên con phố vắng của Ulm, Gilbert không hề già đi chút nào. Hai năm sau, khi anh đến nhà Albert với tư cách là sinh viên y khoa nghèo đến ăn bữa cơm truyền thống của người Do thái, mối giao cảm giữa hai người mới được nối lại, mở ra nhiều điều mới mẻ cho cả hai.

  
\- Tôi lấy làm buồn khi cậu nói không thích đất nước này đó Albert – Gilbert thở dài – Đất nước này không phải là rất đẹp sao?

\- Ừ thì đẹp.

\- Nhưng mà cậu cứ lạnh lùng như thế đấy.

\- Tôi có lạnh lùng với anh đâu nào?

  
Cậu nhóc Albert bỗng ngồi bật dậy, vòng tay qua người Gilbert để áo khoác rũ xuống như một tán cây. Đồi cỏ lặng yên thoảng gió, anh bỗng bị màu mắt xanh của cậu nhấn chìm trong thênh thang. Albert cúi thấp, đến khi đôi môi họ chạm nhau. Gilbert ngây người một chút trước khi lấy lại bình tĩnh để đẩy cậu nhóc ra mà che vành tai đang dần đỏ. Cậu cười, cố gỡ tay anh ra. Qua những kẽ ngón tay còn che kín mặt, Gilbert thấy nụ cười của Albert, trầm và êm như một mảnh gỗ sồi, thoảng chút tinh nhịch mùa hạ và sở hữu cái nhìn như vũ trụ bao la. Đôi mắt ấy lúc nào cũng nhìn anh “trần trụi”, tò mò, khao khát được hiểu rõ từng ngóc ngách; nhưng hoàn toàn không hoạch định đúng hay sai, không thành kiến và không giới hạn. Rồi đây đứa trẻ này sẽ đưa nước Đức đến thời kì vàng son – không phải nhờ sức mạnh quân sự như lâu nay đất nước này vẫn làm. Đỉnh cao đó là đỉnh cao của trí tuệ và sự khai phá những ranh giới xa xôi nhất của nhận thức.

  
\- Thích anh, Prussia… Prussia của tôi.

  
Cậu tiếp tục hôn lên bàn tay anh, như một chú cún nghịch ngợm. Có khi anh mới là người khao khát cậu ấy chứ. Sự khao khát của một đế chế đang tàn lụi trước tuổi trẻ với sức sống căng tràn.

 

[Mùa đông 1922, Berlin]

 

\- Này Albert, cậu thấy thế nào khi nhận được điện báo từ [tip=s|Arthur|d][limit=350] Sir Arthur Stanley Eddington là một nhà vật lý thiên văn của Anh đầu thế kỷ 20. Ông cũng là một nhà triết học khoa học và người phổ biến rộng rãi kiến thức khoa học. Giới hạn Eddington, giới hạn tự nhiên về độ sáng của các ngôi sao, hoặc bức xạ được tạo ra bởi sự bồi tụ vào một vật nhỏ, được đặt tên để vinh danh ông.[/limit][/tip]?

  
Gilbert thích thú “bơi” trong đám bản thảo công thức và mớ siêu hình học trải đầy trên giường Albert. Cậu nhóc Albert nhỏ bé ngày nào giờ đã là một người đàn ông trưởng thành; bản tính thì vẫn không thay đổi, nhưng tính cách thì đã chín chắn và đậm đà hơn rất nhiều. Giữa căn phòng ngập ngụa giấy và một vài cái máy đo cơ học đơn giản, Albert bình thản kéo violin, một bản sonata quyến rũ nhẹ nhàng.

 

\- Cũng bình thường – Albert trả lời vô tư lự.

\- Cậu ngộ thật đấy; chẳng phải đã mất ăn mất ngủ cả mấy tháng trời để chứng minh rằng ánh sáng bị bẻ cong đó sao? Vậy nếu họ không đo được ánh sáng cong thì sao?

\- Vậy thì tôi sẽ lấy làm tiếc cho Thượng đế. Thuyết của tôi vẫn đúng!

  
Gilbert phá lên cười; tự tin đến ngạo mạn như vậy, anh biết là học của ai rồi. Albert đẩy giai điệu lên cao, môi khẽ nhếch nụ cười thích thú. Một bản giao hưởng, chính xác và một bản giao hưởng. Albert sẽ là bản giao hưởng tuyệt vời nhất mà nhân loại sẽ từng được thưởng thức. Thứ âm thanh tuyệt đỉnh độc nhất vô nhị phá vỡ, phá vỡ rào cản của thị giác và ý thức thông thường. Khắp các đường phố ở Đức, ở Anh,… thậm chí là ở Nhật, họ đều biết đến Albert và học thuyết của cậu – dù chỉ là một sự “biết” có giới hạn. Để hiểu được cái vũ trụ mà Albert vừa mở ra, cần nhiều hơn là hiểu biết.

 

\- Chắc cậu sẽ không dừng lại ở đây đâu hả?

\- Dừng cái gì cơ?

\- Cơ học lượng tử.

\- Hẳn rồi, vì tôi là một nhà khoa học. Sao có thể hài lòng với một bước tiến nhỏ thế này?

\- Một bước tiến nhỏ cho cả ngàn năm… mà vẫn không làm cậu hài lòng được sao? Cậu tham lam quá đấy…

  
Tiếng violin khựng lại bất chợt. Ánh mắt chạm nhau, dò xét. Cậu để đàn xuống trên bàn, tiến lại gần anh.

  
\- Cuộc đời tôi, có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ hết “khát”. Có quá nhiều thứ để khám phá, với chỉ một cuộc đời.

\- Cậu đang ghen tị với một “quốc gia” đó sao? Không phải vì chúng tôi sống qua nhiều thế kỉ mà biết hết được đâu… Ah.

 

\- Nhưng chẳng phải bản thân anh cũng là một thứ bí mật bậc nhất thế gian đó sao?

  
Albert trả lời sau khi chấm dứt một nụ hôn sâu. Tay cậu lần mò nơi cúc áo sơ mi, rồi luồn vào phía trong da thịt. Gilbert co người rên khẽ, nhưng lại không phản đối. Cậu quyết định tiến xa hơn.

 

\- Anh đã luôn muốn tôi, phải không Gilbert?

  
Albert vuốt tóc anh trìu mến, mặc cho mồ hôi bắt đầu lấm tấm trên vầng trán. Cậu đã hoàn toàn vào trong anh, nên cười tự mãn một chút cho cái chiến công lớn lao này. Tay cậu vẫn không ngừng lướt trên những nơi chốn nhạy cảm, để lại dư vị ở đó.

 

\- Nếu người dân của biết điều tôi đang làm là gì, thì tôi không bị giết cũng trở thành tội phạm quốc gia – Albert bắt đầu sử dụng khiếu hài hước của mình để làm dịu người con trai phía dưới.

\- Ai quan tâm đến một tàn tích chứ? – Gilbert cười nhạt, màu mắt đỏ sẫm lại u buồn.

\- Những khối kiến trúc có thể sụp đổ, nhưng linh hồn con người thì có thể sao?

\- Không có gì vĩnh viễn.

\- Anh chính là là vĩnh viễn.

 

  
Gilbert lặng yên một lúc lâu. Anh đã trải qua nhiều thế hệ, nhiều cuộc chiến, nhiều thứ xúc cảm… anh có ký ức và trải nhiệm của cả vạn triệu năm, không có lý nào anh lại tin ngay lời của một “cậu bé” mới chỉ trải đời bốn mươi năm vỏn vẹn. Nhưng giờ thì anh hiểu, vì chú chim nhỏ cả vạn triệu năm sống mà chỉ ở vỏn vẹn trong một chiếc lồng thì không thể biết được bầu trời. Albert đã đến, rất nhẹ nhàng kéo anh ra khỏi chiếc lồng ấy, đưa anh đến những vùng xa lạ.

  
\- Gilbert, anh không nên nói chuyện với gã Albert đó nữa. Rồi anh sẽ phát điên như gã mất thôi.

Ludwig siết tay anh đến đau nhói; nó khó chịu khi anh ngày càng thường xuyên đến Đại học Bern đàm đạo với Albert, mặc dù bình thường cũng chẳng để ý anh có nhà hay không. Ludwig luôn bận bịu từ sau khủng hoảng kinh tế; mà nối tiếp theo đó có thể là một cuộc chiến tranh khác. Anh đã nhìn thấy lối cụt của con đường này, nhưng anh biết dù nói gì cậu cũng sẽ không nghe. Ludwig đã là Germany rồi, không nên bắt nó lắng nghe một tàn tích.

 

\- So với cậu, tôi thật bé nhỏ, Albert à…

\- So với thế giới chứa đựng trong hạt photon, chúng ta đều nhỏ bé.

\- Thời đại của tôi đã hết… Tôi chỉ là một kẻ sắp chết khao khát sự sống – mọi thứ có ở cậu…

\- Anh không tin tôi sao, Prussia? Prussia của tôi là vĩnh viễn… vì đây là nơi tôi được khởi sinh, nên sẽ ở trong tôi mãi mãi.

  
Gilbert bật cười, trán lấm tấm mồ hôi, mà mắt đã dần hoen ướt. Albert hôn lên làn mi ướt, nhẹ như hôn những giọt sương. Họ có thể nói cậu quay lưng với nước Đức, một kẻ phản bội đã “rũ sạch nước Đức dưới chân và ra đi”. Nhưng có ai trân trọng Prussia như cậu không? Có ai từng chịu hiểu cho đôi mắt đỏ u buồn ấy và cho nó một đôi cánh tự do trước Albert không?

Họ sẽ không bao giờ hiểu nước Đức như Albert.

  
\- Prussia, tôi sẽ đến Princeton. Anh sẽ đi với tôi chứ?

  
Bất chợt, cậu ngỏ một lời mời. Dường như nhiệm vụ của anh ở nước Đức qua bao thế kỉ, đã kết thúc rồi. Thiên Chúa sẽ để anh đi. Chỉ còn đợi câu trả lời của anh thôi.

 

 

[Mùa xuân 1940, Princeton]

 

Giữa tình hình chiến sự gay gắt, Ludwig vẫn cố sắp xếp một cuộc gặp gỡ bí mật với Albert tại nhà riêng của ông. Ngôi nhà được bao bọc bởi cây xanh, gió ấm và tiếng hộp nhạc du dương. Mộ sự tĩnh mà không lặng, như tâm hồn của con người ở đây vẫn chưa chịu dừng chân.

 

\- Tôi nghĩ ở đây không có thứ cậu tìm rồi, Germany.

Albert vẫn chăm chú tưới mấy chậu hoa khi Ludwig xông vào, khá thiếu bình tĩnh so với một người Đức trưởng thành.

\- Gilbert… Anh ấy ở đâu?! Tôi đã tìm khắp nơi… Ông là người thân thiết nhất với anh ấy…

  
Ludwig luồn tay vào tóc, bộ dạng mệt mỏi cùng bất lực. Albert nhún vai; chính cậu ta còn không tìm được người anh em của mình, sao ông có thể biết được chứ?

  
\- Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không còn là người Đức nữa.

\- Ông không thể từ chối gốc rễ của mình! Tôi không hiểu sao Gilbert lại có thể dây dưa với một kẻ không có tổ quốc trong tim…

  
Albert lại nhún vai; không trả lời gì thêm nữa. Ludwig không thể làm gì hơn; ông ta cũng chẳng còn là người dân của cậu nữa.

 

Albert nhìn theo bước chân của Ludwig ra đến cửa, tưởng tượng đến hình ảnh Gilbert lúc trẻ thì thế nào. Cơ mà anh thì lúc nào chẳng trẻ. Prussia trong Albert chỉ giữ một bóng hình.

  
\- Prussia này, em đừng lo lắng quá; mọi thứ đã có trật tự của nó trên thế giới này. Còn em… đã có tôi yêu em, bằng trái tim tự do này. Một ngày nào đó, những người còn lại cũng sẽ học được cách yêu em như vậy.

 

  
Albert thì thầm với chính trái tim mình.

 

  
\- Đến nơi cậu cần đến đi, Albert; và mang theo linh hồn tôi. Còn thể xác này, tôi muốn nó trở về với chính mảnh đất nó được sinh ra. Như vậy là tôi đã được tự do.

 

 

[End]


End file.
